Infinite Eternity
by shadowneko003
Summary: The current Holy Grail War is over. His feelings never changed, he waited for that person, to finish what he started long ago. Characters might be OOC. ArcherxSaber Indefinite Haitus
1. Prologue: Death

Neko: It's been such a long time since I've written something. More than a year. I kinda lost the way to writing them. SO until I can figure out the plot for Rock n Roll, Rhythm n Blues, it's on hiatus. Lost Past is on hiatus too cause I don't feel like writing Rockman right now. Now to those who are wondering, why in the world am I talking about Rockman fics in this FSN fic, I don't even know myself. XDD

I'm a major ArcherxSaber fan. I absolutely hate Shirou!!! I don't like ShirouxSaber (but I rather read that then yaoi) Yeah, I know, I love Archer but I hate Shirou. And there the same person. Weird but yeah. But anyway, on wards! I wrote this so that Archer and Saber can get together., and that Emiya's (Archer) feelings hasn't changed towards Saber since they departed.

Disclaimer: If I'd own FSN, I'd paired Archer and Saber together, which kinda what happened since Archer is Shirou and Shirou is Archer. But that's not it. It has to be Future Shirou, which is Archer, and Saber. Confusing isn't it?

---------------------

Prologue

Death

--------------------

After killing Berserker 5 times, he fell down to his knees, panting. He now knew that he had chosen the correct path. He felt light again as he did many years ago. He had missed her smile more than he had missed anything else. He looked up at Ilya, smiling. Although her future maybe short, the happy memories she will receive is enough. Smiling, he said, "I wait for you…s-." His eyes closes and he disappears from the world.

----------------------------------------------

Short, but this is only the prologue! This is basically a review on Archer's "death." Chapter 1 is where all the fun begins! Hopefully, it will be done and uploaded by this weekend.

Please review and stick around and see how this turns out if you're sick of all the ShirouxSaber pairings. I only found like 2 ArcherxSaber pairings here on and they're good too. Hoping to increase that 2 to 3. Cheers!


	2. Chapter 1: Awaken

Disclaimer: Me no own FSN.

---------------------

Chapter 1

Awaking

---------------------

He counted the days, hours, minutes, seconds until he could see, no, be with her again, to see her smile at him again. He would gladly do anything for his beloved. Anything she asked and wished for. Time was infinite in the Thrones of Heroes, but when the Holy Grail War was active, time was something you measure. So he counted the days until his beloved returned.

Time was drawing near, he could sense. He knew it well. He remembered it. Just a few more days until it was over, a few more days until she returned. He thought to himself, maybe he should prepare something for her. Then he realized that she never knew who he really was. When he first made the pact with the world in exchange for the chance to kill his past self, he never really thought about her. That was until he was summoned to the 5th Holy Grail War, that he realized that he'd missed her.

Days passed and Caster and Lancer returned from the real world. The war was coming to an end. Just a few days more. A few days more…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

She awoke from her slumber and propped herself up against the oak tree. The sound of a galloping horse drew near, and she raised her head slowly.

"My king, I have given your sword to the lady of the lake."

"I see…" she replied weakly. "Be proud of thyself, Bedivere, you have obeyed my orders."

Bedivere smiled at his king.

"I wish to see the continuation of that dream…of…" And she closed her eyes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"The war's finally over, now we just can relax for a while," Lance said as he took a bite of an apple. "As much as I want to win, scouting takes a lot of you."

"That's cause you haven't been summoned for 3 wars, what do you expect?" Rider commented.

"Shut up!"

"Heh."

"Hey Archer!"

Archer did not respond to Lancer's calling. His mind was occupied with something else, someone else. He stared into the blue sky.

"ARCHER!" Lancer yelled.

Archer snapped back into reality, "Huh? What do you want?"

"Just thought I let you know that that master of yours is still alive."

"It's obvious she is," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. And he got up and left.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

She opened her eyes, hoping it was a continuation of her dream, only to find that she was in a forest much like the one she was previously in with Bedivere. Confused at where she was at, she got up slowly and looked at her surroundings. The forest was a beautiful shade of green and it looked untouched by any hands. The wind blew through the leaves on the tree branches as birds flew through the sky. She walked around for a bit, almost feeling that she woke up right after she fell asleep. She looked for signs of human life. She continue walking through the forest, searching. Eventually she came upon a man, who she thought was very similar to a person she once knew but she couldn't place who.

The man didn't notice her at first, until he saw her shadow. He turned and faced her.

---------------------------------------------

Cliffy!! Please hit the review button and tell me how I'm doing. I don't remember which servants died before which servants, so bare with me. And for those that want to know which version of FSN I'm doing, this will mostly follow the anime with some concepts of the original game. I don't play H games, so most of the game stuff will come from how I interpret summaries from scenes in the game.


	3. Chapter 2: Truth

Disclaimer: Me no own Fate Stay Night.

Author's note at the end…

---------------------------

The lady swordsman couldn't place why Archer seemed all of a sudden so familiar right now.

"It's over?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"It's over." A transparent tear fell down her cheek. She recalled that she owed Archer one. It was him that brought them time in the battle with Berserker. "It's not worth the wish. The price is not what we've come to imagine."

Archer nodded.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For buying us time with Berserker."

"Oh that. Well, this wasn't any ordinary Holy Grail War, not with _your_ Master." The stress was put on the word "your."

'My Master?' Saber thought. Something was bugging her, but she couldn't quite put her hand on it, but she had all the time in the world or at least until the next war. Together, the two servants walked back to the Throne of Heroes, chatting mindlessly about little things.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Archer stared up at the sky, blue as it is. In the human plane, it would be nighttime right now, Archer assumed. Night never fell on this plane, although one can chose to sleep if one wanted. One doesn't even have to eat, but eating passes the time, if there was any indication of time in this plane, and the taste of food is enjoyable. He wonder who created the Holy Grail and it's war. Was it because someone was bored and decided to tempt the lives of those who lived on the human plane? And who was this being that created the stupid grail? Is there a God or Goddess with too much time on his/her hand? But who ever created the grail, he was somewhat grateful, or he would have never met _her_. Archer silently dozed off into another sleep under the shades of the trees, waiting…always for her to come back to him. Maybe it was the true reason why he threw his soul into a never ending war.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was shining over her short blonde hair as she helped herself to another pudding cup, trying to ignore the other blonde pestering her for a date. However, in a few moments, she decided that she has had enough of his presence. She took her pudding cup and went for a scroll, after giving her annoying pester an uppercut.

Saber felt that she was lighter now, as a burden was finally lifted from her shoulders. Yes, that was it. She no longer felt the need to change her past. Arthuria was finally given the rest she deserved, all thanks to meeting _him_. Although they had parted, the love was still there. It was the only thing that was worth this life. If she hadn't thrown her warrior soul into this plane, she would have never met him. 'It's best to love than not have love at all,' she remembered from some book she read to pass the time.

As the knight travelled along the pathway eating her pudding, she saw a servant lying underneath the trees. Her eyes focused on the servant, white hair and red clothes. Archer. Then it hit her. She had found out all the identities of all the servants during the 5th war, but not him. Who was he? What did he want to change so badly that he sold his warrior soul to the World to change?

Archer's eyes slowly opened. His lazy grey eyes were met with her enchanting green eyes. He stared into her eyes, penetrating her, waiting for an answer, her answer.

Why was Archer looking at her like that? Saber wondered as she stared at him. It wasn't as if she wanted to break that concentration, she could if she wanted to, but something was pulling her in. As if it was commanding her to break through the barrier and see what was on the other side. Something was strangely familiar and comforting, yet there was a small part that screamed, "NO! Run away! Forget about it."

His expressions, his eyes…then it dawn her. No, it couldn't be. It couldn't. It's not possible. Why?! Why would he choose this?! Or all the possible outcomes, he _choose_ this one. Why…why…WHY!

Archer stood up and walked towards his fellow knight, as if nothing happened. He knew that look in her eyes, the thoughts that ran through her mind. She figured it out. Archer stopped when he was within a few feet of her, and waited casually, as if their separation had never happened.

"Emiya Shirou…" Saber whispered. Tears ran down her cheeks. She could not believe it. He was standing right in front of her. "Why?"

"For the same reasons you did," Archer replied.

It hit her. How Archer didn't like Shirou, how they interacted, how Archer tired to convince Shirou, no, his past self to go a different way. But if he had wanted that, Archer wouldn't have faced Berserker that night. He wouldn't have given up his wish.

"That night made me remember," he turned around and looked up at the sky, "who I was and why I fought. I don't regret _any_ of my choices, Arthuria." He turned back to face her.

"Shirou…" Saber was undecided for once. Here was the love of her life, standing right in front of her. Part of her thought it was dream, while the other wanted to run into his arms.

Archer sensed his lover's stalemate. He wasn't quite sure what to do himself. On one hand, she was here and on the other, she could chose to walk away. But either way, he was content.

Saber ran…

----------------------------------

So, it's a cliffhanger. But don't worry, I got the next and final chapter all thought of and currently typing it. And it's been awhile since I saw FSN, so the characters might have seemed (a bit?) OOC.

So if you like this story, review? Feed a starving Neko with reviews.


End file.
